


Cassie's Capture

by Anifan1



Category: Animorphs (TV), Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: #JusticeForMeg, Alternate Universe, Controllers, Family, Gen, Infestation, Involuntary Controllers, Involuntary infestation, Voluntary Controllers, What if?, Yeerks, yeerk peace movement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anifan1/pseuds/Anifan1
Summary: An AU rendering of "The Capture", where it's Cassie who falls into the Yeerk Pool at the hospital, and it's not Temrash who infests her, but a civilian Yeerk.
Relationships: Jake Berenson/Cassie (Animorphs)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Cassie. If you're reading this, you already know the drill. No last name, no location, no age. Because of the Yeerk invasion-parasitic aliens who crawl into your ear and connect to your brain. And once they've done that, they control you completely. They have full access not just to your body, but to your entire mind. Your memories, your thoughts, your fears, everything. So, even though we know who a few of them are, we can't possibly know who all of them are. If this gets into the wrong hands, we're all done for.

Especially now.

See, we were in the middle of a mission when I fell into the Pool. No, I wasn't that clumsy. There was a battle raging on in front of all six of us. While Marco was fighting a human Controller, and Jake didn't have enough time to morph, and was just trying to escape the line of fire. Literally-he was being shot at, and lost his balance.

Somehow, I managed to jump in front of him just in time to prevent him from falling into the Yeerk Pool. Except, as he managed to fall not into the Yeerk Pool but on the ground next to it, somehow, I ended up tripping over him.

I fell into the pool of dying Yeerks.

If there hadn't been a battle going on in front of me, someone would have grabbed me sooner. Falling into a Yeerk Pool, even one filled with dying Yeerks, was the kind of thing that we couldn't let happen to anyone.

Of course, if there hadn't been a battle going on, in all likelihood, no one would have fallen into the pool.

I don't know how long I was in the pool. I remembered being somewhat aware, and then I wasn't. When I came to, I was on the floor beside the pool, and I was hacking up a lung.

I could hear Jake telling everyone else that I'd been hurt. Of Rachel ordering Marco to grab me and get something to cover my face. The rest, I couldn't make out. I felt a lab coat being lifted over me, and Marco in his gorilla morph cradling me. Mostly, though, I was aware of this huge pain in my head, and how it seemed to be going away.

That was good, right? I mean, I should probably morph and demorph once the battle was over, just in case I had a concussion or something, but a lack of pain in my head had to be a positive sign.

I saw a flash of grey, and could detect the familiar odor of Rachel's elephant morph, even under the lab coat. I thought I heard a chuckle in my head.

I heard the screams of panic from the Controllers, and then being bounced and slammed against the walls. At one point, they dropped me. But then, they grabbed me and suddenly, there was fresh air.

Then, Marco pulled back the lab coat. (Cassie, you're alive, right? Man, that was intense! That is one hospital that's going to need some redecorating. Think you can run? Or morph?)

"Running's probably easier," I told him. "Marco, my head really hurts. I think something's wrong with it."

(You've got a headache? Yeah, not like I'm surprised!) he laughed, patting my shoulder. (Hang on, we've got things under control.)

We ran. Except, it didn't completely feel like I was running.

It had to be a concussion. As soon as we were completely out of sight, I'd morph. Something simple, like a horse. Maybe, I should have done that already. Too late now.

Once we were truly out of danger, though, I noticed other things I'd been overlooking. Or ignoring. Like, my body had been moving, but my senses felt off. Less acute. Could a concussion have done this? Also, when I tried to move my eyes in one direction, or my arms, or really, any part of my body, it seemed to take a little longer for them to respond.

Then, there was the growing uneasiness of another presence in my mind. As much as I tried to ignore it, I couldn't. Once we stood there, laughing at having escaped, and Jake telling me that they should take me to a hospital, because I might have a concussion, I heard the voice speak to me.

(Hello, Cassie. Please don't be frightened. I promise, I won't hurt you.)

The voice was distinctly not my own. Before, if I couldn't sleep and was worrying about what would happen if we were all captured and infested, I would wonder how a Yeerk might sound when they spoke to a host. Did they each have a distinct voice, the way my friends and I sounded when we used thought speech while in morph? Or, was it more like your own thoughts inside your head, except you knew it came from an alien slug?

Honestly, I expected more along the lines of a villain out of a horror movie.

So, when I heard the Yeerk speak to me, I definitely hadn't expected to hear a voice that sounded gentle. Even pleasant sounding.

Granted, I was still terrified. The Yeerk might have a kind sounding voice, but hearing it confirmed my worst suspicions. I was trapped. A slave in my head. Powerless, completely powerless, to do or say anything to my friends.

I was trapped.

I would have screamed out loud, but it was like I had lost that ability. I just stood there, frozen. Except, I wasn't. I was telling Jake that I was fine, that I could just morph and demorph, while I was fully aware that I had no awareness of making myself say these words.

Hearing myself speak, knowing it wasn't really me, I did scream, then—but only in my head.

(Yeerk! GET OUT!)

Then, in spite of myself, because I had to know that this would be futile, I tried to move, to wave my arms, my legs, to do anything. Even to blink. I couldn't. How hadn't I noticed my body being stolen from me before?

I'd been in denial.

It had still been working, hadn't it? Had been moving, functioning? But, now, it all made sense. The way my body hadn't responded immediately—or now, at all—to my mental commands. The other presence in my head. The laugh.

Oh, God. I was a Controller.

I was a Controller, and my friends had no idea. They wouldn't-until it was too late.

Because, I knew all too well, this Yeerk in my head—she had access to all of my memories. She would shake off my friends, and head straight to Visser Three. My friends and their families would be infested, immediately. Or killed. Would Visser Three prefer five morph capable bodies to give to his loyal soldiers, or would he prefer to be the only one, and simply execute us?

He would definitely execute Tobias, since no Yeerk could fit inside the brain of a red-tailed hawk.

(No!) the voice protested, less gentle and far more urgent, this time. I felt another emotion, too. Hurt? (No, Cassie, I promise, I won't do that.)

This calmed me down, a little.

Not much, but if I had been at an 11 on the proverbial 1 to 10 freakout mode scale, I was now probably around a 9.

Then again, maybe I wasn't processing things well enough. Or, she was lying. Was it a she? Did Yeerks have genders?

(We don't,) she told me, her voice now gentle again. Which, somehow, made it even worse. (But we usually take on the gender pronoun of our assigned host, if they have a gender. My last host as female, and you are, of course, so you can think of me as a she.)

Okay, then. My captor, my enslaver, the Yeerk who was going to betray as and doom the entire planet—unless the Andalites showed up within the next few hours—was a "she".

(Cassie, you have to listen to me,) she told me, firmly. (I'm not going to betray you. Or your friends. Just, let me explain!)

(Why should I believe anything you say?) I demanded, and I was sure that the panic was showing in my voice. (Because, in case you can't tell, you're a Yeerk, and your whole empire is set on taking over the planet. Not to mention the fact that, right now, you're in my head, controlling my body! Give me one reason I should believe you.)

(I have two reasons,) she answered, and I could have sworn I heard her sigh in my head, (but I don't think you'll believe either of them. Please, Cassie, I'm going to let you go, but you need to listen to me, and do what I say, or else you will be reinfested when I leave you at the Yeerk Pool, and it probably will be with a Yeerk who will turn you and your friends in to Visser Three.)

I noticed her shudder at the mention of his name. Not out of fear, but from anger.

While this didn't exactly endear me to this Yeerk, it also piqued my interest. Slightly. Maybe she was acting, but she sure seemed to hate Visser Three.

Besides, this Yeerk went against any mental picture I could have conjured of a Yeerk. Maybe it was an act, but she seemed…well…kind. Certainly, more afraid than a typical tyrannical parasite.

It was probably an act, though. But for what reason? If she was going to turn us in—and of course, she would—why pretend otherwise? Why claim to have two reasons not to do so? To get me to not fight her?

I'd heard about what Yeerks call "host rebellions". When someone manages to break through, usually just for a second or so. Jake had told me he was sure he had seen Tom rebel against his Yeerk, when we had attended that Sharing barbecue together. One minute, Tom had been talking about how great The Sharing was and how to become a member, and the next, his face had changed. I hadn't seen it, but it had been enough to alert Jake. To put him on guard against this seemingly perfect organization.

Then, we found out that it was just a front for the Yeerks.

How hard had Tom fought his Yeerk, just to break through for that second or so? How much had he suffered, afterwards?

Would my friends even notice if I rebelled hard enough against this Yeerk to break through? I'd fallen into the pool, but they were more concerned about a concussion than infestation.

I tried, again, to fight her control. To do something, anything. Except, the Yeerk's grip on my head was complete. I couldn't even blink on my own, let alone make a face or shout a warning.

(Cassie. Please,) she spoke again, and I noticed how scared she seemed. (Please, just give me a few minutes to explain.)

I wanted to sigh, but, of course, I couldn't. (Or what?) I retorted.

She sighed. (In an hour, we'll be at the Yeerk Pool. If you don't listen to me, you won't get out. I know you think I'm lying to you, but if that's the case, would it really hurt you to listen to what I have to say?) She paused, just for a second, before adding, (Look, it's not like you can get control.)

I threw myself at her control again, putting everything I had into it.

Nothing.

I wanted to cry, but I couldn't.

(Fine,) I practically growled. (But you better make it quick.)

I noticed that my friends were still talking and walking. "I" was contributing when appropriate. No one seemed to notice anything was wrong.

(Thank you.) She sounded sincere, grateful, even. (All right. My name is Liliss Three-Two-Five of the Sulp Niar pool. Do you know what that is?)

I would have shaken my head, if I had control. (No,) I admitted.

(I'm among the quarter million Yeerks who were first born in space, after…) The Yeerk—Liliss—paused, just for a second, before continuing. (Anyway, that was the first set of Yeerk spawning to be born outside of the home world.)

(I don't need a history lesson about the Yeerk empire,) I complained. (Just get to the point.)

Liliss closed my eyes, briefly, then opened them quickly. Before anyone could see, probably.

(We were the first generation to be born outside of our home planet. War with the Andalites had just begun, but very few Yeerks ended up with hosts during those first years. Aside from elderly Gedds used for training. Every Yeerk had to be trained with one of those Gedds, but most didn't enjoy the experience of infestation. Myself included.) At my obvious confusion, Liliss explained further. (At training, a Yeerk enters the ear of a Gedd and has fifteen minutes, from the start of the infestation process, to enter the mind and experience the supposed wonders of a host. By the time all of the connections are made, especially since it's the first time a Yeerk has ever infested a host body, they probably have five minutes left of being connected to a host. Then, they leave, and it's the next Yeerk's turn.)

I shuddered. (The poor Gedd.)

(I know.) Liliss' revulsion was evident. (When it was my turn, I hated it. I knew that Yeerks could enter the ears of other species and experience senses that were completely unknown to us. Like sight, and, at times, better hearing. We're blind and half deaf in the Yeerk Pool, but we can detect images by using sonar, and we speak to each other using squeaks and clicks. I never felt like I was deprived for not having a host, and I was apprehensive when it came to be my turn to infest the Gedd.)

As she spoke, I became aware of images. Memories? Liliss must have sensed that her time limit I had imposed on her was running out, and this was a better way to tell me what she wanted me to know. I would have protested, but her memories were too powerful.

I saw Liliss enter the Gedd's ear and make her way to the brain, worried about getting lost, getting trapped. Opening various parts of the brain, like hearing and touch, only to feel confused and even nauseous. The only part that she could say she enjoyed was sight, but even that felt like entering a too bright room. She felt the Gedd's mind—a male. He was used to being controlled, and did not protest, but clearly did not enjoy being used for training purposes. Finally, it was time for Liliss to leave the Gedd, and she made her way out much faster than in. Belatedly, after entering the pool again, she worried if she had forgotten to use the painkiller anesthetic when she left her host's ear. She couldn't recall either way.

(Most of us hated the experience,) Liliss told me, now. (And never wanted to infest another host again. We were happy in the pool, and none of the senses seemed to make up for not being able to be in the pool. Not that we'd tell this to our higher ups, because it would seem disloyal. But we did know that there were very few hosts that were available, so the chances that any of us would be called on take another host body were slim.)

A part of me sympathized with Liliss. I still wasn't sure that I could trust her, but her memories felt real. Then again, she'd infested me. Things had clearly changed since her first experience.

(Some of us worried, after the discovery of the Hork-Bajir, that we would be summoned to infest them and fight. Our brother Yeerks who had infested them told us that their bodies were much superior to the Gedds, but their minds were very loud. They screamed at us every minute of the day, and some of the Yeerks had resorted to playing back painful memories of theirs, in order to stop their screaming.) Liliss shuddered. (That's when we discovered how to break a host's mind. Before that, we had no real need. The Yeerks on our planet evolved with the Gedds, and from what the elder Yeerks in my pool told me, the relationship was beneficial for both. Gedds weren't very smart, so we could use our minds to help them find water, more food, that sort of thing. I don't think they even took full control, most of the time. There were no cages on the home world.)

(What changed, then?) I asked, a little darkly.

Liliss sighed. (You'll have to ask your Andalite friend about that, Cassie.)

She wouldn't say anything else, I knew. (Okay. So, you hated infesting the Gedd, and you didn't want to get a Hork-Bajir. Then, what?)

(Many of my siblings were assigned Hork-Bajir, but I wasn't one of them, and before long, the Quantum Virus was released and nearly all of them were killed. I wasn't assigned a host until over ten years after my first one, and it was a Gedd,) Liliss told me.

(Wait, what's a Quantum Virus?) I interrupted.

Liliss gave me another sigh. (Another question for your Andalite friend. It's too long to get into, today, Cassie.)

(Okay.) I wasn't in the mood to argue with her on that. (So, you got your first Gedd host?)

(Yes,) Liliss confirmed. (My Gedd who was happy that I was there. Infestation wasn't as bad the second time, and even though I preferred being in the pool to having a host, I couldn't just refuse.) She gave a mental shrug. (I became used to it, after awhile. My next host was a Hork-Bajir, who hated me. I didn't use the techniques they taught for "host discipline", and I just tried to shut out the noise.) She shuddered. (My next host, the one I had before you—)

(I am not your host!) I shot back at her, before I could stop myself.

I felt Liliss recoil, mentally. Not enough to lift her control on me—I tried fighting again, to no avail—but she certainly shrunk back.

(N-no,) she agreed, stammering a little. (I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that.)

I wanted to sigh again, to close my eyes. I noticed that my friends and I had now taken a break, and were sitting down beside a tree.

(Okay. Fine. Just—just go on,) I told her.

(Well, she was an elderly female. Her name was Margaret, but everyone called her Meg. She had joined The Sharing a few months after her husband died. They had been unable to reproduce, and she didn't have many friends. Her family lived in other parts of the country. So, Meg readily agreed to become a full member, and when she was infested, she didn't fight, because her first Yeerk was kind to her. They became friends, and after two years, her Yeerk was promoted to a younger human host. That was when I was assigned to her.) Liliss showed me pictures of this woman as she spoke, as well as her deceased husband. (I didn't—we received training on how to treat human hosts if they rebel, and warnings to treat voluntary ones civilly because we didn't want them to rebel. But, Meg was so happy to have me in her head, since her first one was so kind to her, that we quickly became friends.)

It wasn't impossible to imagine, I guessed. If a Yeerk was used to a screaming host and was then given one who actually wanted them there, I could see why a friendship—if an unequal one—could form. Especially after this Meg had already been friends with her previous Yeerk.

(Then, what happened?) I asked.

I admit, by this time, I had almost forgotten that I was a slave in my body. That my friends had no idea I was a Controller. I didn't trust Liliss, wasn't sure I believed everything she had told me, but that didn't stop me from wanting to hear what happened next.

(About a year after Meg became my host, we both noticed that her vision was starting to deteriorate. Her depth perception had become so poor that we didn't think it was safe for us to drive anywhere. A few times, I nearly fell down her staircase. I purchased a cane so that we could use this for balance.) More images, accompanied by fear. At one point, nearly burning the house down, because Liliss hadn't turned off the gas stove correctly. (It turned out to be a degenerative disease. The doctor scheduled an operation for Meg, both to restore part of her vision and to prevent it from becoming worse. I had to feed right before the procedure, so I told her that I would return once she regained consciousness.) Liliss swallowed. (I waited for hours past my feeding, but they didn't return me to her. When I reported via one of the computers that I was still there, I received a message that Meg's operation hadn't gone well, so they had eliminated her as a host body. That I would receive a new one shortly.)

Had I had control of my body, I would have gasped. (They murdered her?!)

Liliss gave me a mental nod. (A partially or entirely blind host is of no use to the empire, after all,) she explained, her tone bitter. (So, yes, Cassie. They murdered her. Not that they would call it that.)

It made sense, now. Why Liliss wouldn't automatically give me and my friends up to Visser Three. He might have not given the order directly, but he certainly had killed his fair share of people. He would have had no qualms about murdering a woman who could no longer see.

(There's more, too,) Liliss added. (Shortly after I received Meg as a host, I began to hear stories of a Yeerk Peace Movement. Many Yeerks who felt it was wrong to infest and take control of any host body who did not want you there. As well as an increased disdain for the Yeerk empire as a whole.)

(There are Yeerks who think like that?) I couldn't help asking.

Liliss laughed, a little. (We're not all like Visser Three. Even those of us who want hosts aren't oblivious to their suffering. Besides, with the discovery of Earth, there are so many humans that even if only one in a few thousand would welcome a Yeerk, that would be more than enough for every Yeerk to have a host. Especially if we didn't take control and gave you privacy.)

I gave her a mental glare. (You're still in full control, Liliss.)

(By necessity. Your friends would kill me, Cassie,) she pointed out. (And I haven't opened your memories.)

That came as a surprise. (What?)

(It's true,) she insisted. (I can hear your thoughts, but I haven't opened any of your memories. I know what you're thinking, and that's it.)

(Okay, but that's still more than I want,) I pointed out.

Another sigh. (I know. I'm sorry, but I can't help that. Anyway, I'll be leaving your head to go to the pool, and I promise, I won't let anyone know who the "Andalite Bandits" are, or infest you or your families. You have my word.)

Something happened, then. Not in my head, but outside. It must have been a look that Liliss gave Ax, or maybe, she hesitated a little too long. Whatever it was, Ax's tail blade was suddenly at our throat.

(Yeerk!) he shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came from reading a review of "The Capture" by Adam and Ifi. One of them commented how much differently things might have gone if it had been a regular civilian Yeerk instead of Temrash.
> 
> With my love of all things Yeerk and Peace Movement--in case you couldn't already tell--my brain went into overdrive. How can a Yeerk survive in this situation? With the Animorphs still being fairly new to the war, their first reaction would be to kill any Yeerk who ends up in the head of one of their team, regardless of any actual threat to their survival and freedom.
> 
> Given Cassie's future friendship with Aftran and her moral code, it would have to be her that the Yeerk infested, as this would give the Yeerk the best chance of survival past three days. 
> 
> How does this get resolved? Keep reading, and find out!


	2. Chapter 2

Liliss whimpered mentally, as though she'd been fearful that something like this could happen.

Then again, maybe, she had been.

Me, I was less certain of how I felt about this turn of events.

Outwardly, I/Liliss stayed still with Ax's tail blade against my throat, listening to my friends talk.

(The Yeerk needs to return to the Yeerk Pool and absorb Kandrona rays every three days. If we hold her for three days, we'll know,) Tobias told the group.

"If we hold Cassie for three days, her family will go insane. Who will feed all of the animals?" Marco protested, doing his best to insert humor into the situation.

(My parents are capable of doing my chores,) I half complained to Liliss, who laughed, a little nervously.

"Please, guys, I'm telling you. I'm not a Controller. The Yeerks were all dead or dying by the time I fell in," Liliss told the others, using the same kind of voice I would have used.

Except, maybe, just a little more scared sounding than I would have been.

"If there's a Yeerk in your head, Cassie, then he knows all of our secrets," Jake pointed out, staring at me. "And if he contacts another Yeerk, we're dead. We just can't take any chances. Maybe, Ax is right. Maybe, he isn't. But, look, we can't afford to be wrong on this."

"Rachel?" Marco turned to my best friend.

Rachel studied me. "Sorry, Cassie, but we have to play it safe."

The conversation went on like that for a few more minutes. "I" kept arguing, and finally, it was decided that Ax would morph me and play me for three days, just in case.

At this point, Ax removed his tail blade from my throat. I felt a sense of relief, but I also felt Liliss' anxiety and her fear.

Flanked by my friends, Liliss walked my body to the shack. Her anxiety did not lessen, and since I wasn't prone to her thoughts, I couldn't tell if she had given up, or was trying to formulate some sort of a plan.

All kinds of conflicting thoughts and emotions ran through my head as they tied me to a chair in an abandoned shack. Of course, I was relieved that there was no way that Liliss could betray us. Regret that she would end up dying, since I wasn't completely sure that she was one of our enemies. A feeling of powerlessness, because Liliss still had a vice grip on my body, preventing me from saying or doing anything on my own.

Then again, what would I have been able to say or do? Even if I'd been convinced that Liliss didn't mean us any harm, would do what she promised, anything that I said could have been her acting as me. The only way for my friends to believe me would have been for her to leave my head.

Liliss, on the other hand, seemed to be wavering between accepting her fate and trying to find a way out. There was no way that she could convince my friends that there was no Yeerk in my head, since we both knew that I would have insisted that they keep me under lock and key for three days, even physically restrained. Just in case. Besides, even if we hadn't been "caught" and she'd taken me to the Yeerk Pool and shown me how to escape without a Yeerk, I was sure that we would—what? Have to go undercover? Wait to be infested?

Logically, Liliss dying made the most sense. She was a Yeerk, after all. Even if this so-called Peace Movement was real, there was no guarantee that she could keep our identity a secret. She might be opposed to involuntary infestation, might hate the empire for murdering her previous host, but as long as she lived, she would be a threat.

The Animorphs would take turns keeping an eye on me. If Liliss tried to escape, this would prove to them that she was an enemy. Which she knew, because I knew.

(Can I have control back, now?) I asked her, after my body was tied to the chair. (Please? It's not like either of us can do anything, now.)

She gave me a mental nod, as well as a smile. (Of course, Cassie.)

I felt control return to me, but it was gradual. Was that how it always happened with Yeerks, or was Liliss taking extra precautions with me?

At my unspoken question, she laughed, a little embarrassed. (Oh. That's how I always did it with Meg,) she explained. (She preferred it that way—she said it made it feel less sudden, less abrupt. I'm sorry, Cassie.)

I shook my head—for real. (No. It's okay. I just wondered.)

Now that I was in control of my body, I felt much calmer. Granted, I could hardly do much, since my arms and legs were restrained. I could morph, sure, but that wouldn't get me anywhere with Liliss still in my head, and surely, my friends would have stop us if we tried to escape. Better, for now, to stay put.

At any rate, I could wiggle my toes, move my hands, and even my arms. I could utilize any muscle in my face. After being unable to do anything for the past hour or so, this felt like total freedom.

As I thought this, I felt Liliss' guilt.

(I'm really sorry, Cassie,) she told me, again. (I shouldn't have taken control, earlier.)

I swallowed, hard. (Maybe. But, if you hadn't, I would have started screaming about you having infested me. I get why you did it. I hate it, Liliss, but I understand.) I paused, uncertain. (The thing is, I still don't completely trust you. I don't know—I don't know how you can get out alive, and even if you could, without us possibly losing everything.)

Liliss took a minute to consider this. (I suppose I could do a memory dump,) she offered.

(A what?) I asked, picturing something like a Yeerk going to the bathroom.

Too much time with guys, I guessed.

She actually giggled. (Not that kind of dump! No, it's like when I showed you the memories and pictures from before, but they were selected ones. With a memory dump, I sort of upload all of my memories into your head. Everything. So, you can see that I'm telling you the truth.)

I wiggled the fingers in my right hand, just because I could. A part of me wanted to speak out loud, but I didn't think that would do much except annoy my friends—after all, they would think that Liliss was doing it to play or annoy them.

(How would I know you're not leaving stuff out, or hiding anything?) I questioned.

Liliss gave a mental shrug. (It's a memory dump. It doesn't work that way.)

(That's like saying you know the sky is blue because it's not green,) I pointed out.

Liliss sighed. (When I provide a host with images that are selected, they could be faked, because I'm showing you what I want you to see. With a memory dump, it's more…) She paused, as though trying to find the right word. (It's not exactly inconsistent, but it's not fluid. It's not like a story, and there are ones that are out of sequence, because that's how memory works. It's not always linear. You might remember swinging on the swings with your friends very vividly, but not recall if you were six or seven. You might recall a friend's birthday party, but perhaps it's in that same year, or another one.)

(Oh.) I nodded, for real, which made Rachel give me a strange look. (Yeah. Okay.)

(You can always ask Ax, when he arrives. Or, if he doesn't, have one of your friends ask him. He might be an aristh, but I'm certain he would know the basics of it,) Liliss added, brightening. (His people have encountered them before, when they invaded our ships.)

I considered this. Yeah, Ax probably would never have encountered one directly, but it was likely that his people knew about them, and told them to student soldiers. Sort of like studying animal anatomy, even if your class doesn't actually do the dissections.

(Not that it's going to change my answer, but I need to know: is this going to hurt?) I asked Liliss.

(No,) she replied, simply. (It may feel overpowering, at first, and I can't adjust the speed of the transfer, so to speak. Once it starts, it doesn't stop until all of my memories are in your head.)

That didn't exactly sound pleasant, but my life had been far from that since we'd met Elfangor.

(They say,) Liliss continued, (that when you starve inside a host and go through the fugue, you automatically transfer all of your memories to your host, in the same form. So, if I starve in about three days, you will receive the same memory dump. And you would know, then, that I didn't give you any false memories.)

(It's really bad, isn't it? Kandrona starvation?) I wondered.

I knew that Yeerks needed to feed every three days, or they would die. I didn't know much about what happened before then. Did their body go into some sort of mode where they blocked out pain? Did they pass out within their host? None of us knew-and, honestly, I wasn't sure we wanted to know.

Liliss shuddered. (It's the worst kind of pain imaginable to a Yeerk.)

I hesitated again, but knew what my answer was going to be.

(Okay. But, Liliss, promise me that you won't take control while it's going on,) I told her, firmly.

(I promise, Cassie,) Liliss replied, softly.

I took a deep breath. (Okay,) I repeated. (Go ahead.)

The memories that Liliss had described earlier came to life. I felt them almost as though I was her, while knowing that I wasn't. I was still Cassie the Animorph, not Liliss the Yeerk. At the same time, all of her experiences and emotions became mine.

The memories weren't entirely linear, just as Liliss had warned. At the same time, they were linear enough. The early days of being a Yeerk in the pool, communicating via sonar, palp to palp with her siblings and other Yeerks in the pool. Happy, even joyful. Learning from older Yeerks about the variances in the many pools on the home world. About their sun and their moon, Madra. The hope of returning to the home world after they retrieved it from the Andalites, or, perhaps, made some sort of peace treaty.

All of this was abstract, though. Liliss only knew the pool she was in. The warmth of it, especially surrounded by her fellow Yeerks. She couldn't see, except faint images via sonar clicks, but that didn't matter to her. A human, after all, may wonder what it's like to be able to fly, or breathe under water like fish, but it's so beyond their world experience that they don't feel deprived because their bodies don't operate that way.

Then, training. Well, the news of training. Being told what to do, by official instructions, and then by older Yeerks. To always secrete the painkiller, because a Gedd's ear is very small, and you must never intentionally harm the host's body, because their pain will become yours, and besides, you must not purposefully cause your host discomfort. That these Gedds are older, so while they have mobility, they might be slower or have worse vision. But, this will give Yeerks a chance to experience infestation.

What's it like? Strange. That's the most common response. There's a much larger body that's an extension of yours. The mind won't help you with utilizing it, certainly not within the fifteen minutes you're allotted. Just use your instincts, and try to experience as much as you can. Few Yeerks call it a pleasant experience, and some even consider it unpleasant, or, at least, that it's a relief to be back in the pool. When it's Liliss' turn, she feels only fear at first, then discomfort at having to stretch herself out, then overwhelming sickness. As I recalled from her earlier pictures and description, the only somewhat positive part is sight, but it's completely overpowering, and not in a good way. It's more painful than pleasant, like looking straight at the sun after being in a dark room. Yes, there are variations of the light which she later learns are colors, but that's just too much data to absorb. Oh, how she wants to be back in the pool, away from this huge body, these heightened senses. Liliss only feels relief when it's her time to leave the host body. When back in the pool, she wonders if she remembered to numb the ear in her attempt to escape?

The warmth of the pool, again! Being with her fellow Yeerks, and her siblings! Perhaps only one in fifty of the Yeerks she speaks to has anything positive to say about the experience. How could anyone want this? But if they're called to infest Gedds again, or another race they come across, what choice do they have, really? Besides, maybe it will become easier over time. Some Yeerks certainly seem to enjoy it…

Then, to Liliss' dismay, being assigned a Gedd host. It's not as bad, the second time. The body is younger, and the mind reaches out to her, welcoming her. This Gedd has had two Yeerks before Liliss, and knows what to expect. No Gedd has been without a Yeerk for as long as they can recall, except when their Yeerks feed, and the Gedd prefers the presence and control of their Yeerk to being alone. Things like control don't mean very much to them, as long as the Yeerk treats their mind well, and keeps them well fed and with plenty of water to drink. A Yeerk's presence is a comfort to this Gedd, to all of the Gedds. After all, it's all them have known.

It becomes easier over time, adjusting to the senses. Liliss still prefers the Pool to her host, but more like one would prefer one flavor of ice cream to another. It's not a sickening sensation to infest her host, and her host's mind is a pleasant—if far less intelligent—companion. Her duties are menial ones, working for the empire. When she's not searching the various home worlds for appropriate food and water, she works as a type of servant for the Yeerks with higher ranking hosts. The terrifying looking Hork-Bajir, with their bodies covered with blades, whose bodies steer the ships and use physical combat on the Andalites who stole their planet from them.

Then, being reassigned—promoted—to a Hork-Bajir. The mind is far less accommodating than the Gedd. This Hork-Bajir, Mak Tamhend, loathes Liliss for depriving her of his freedom. At first, she tries to reason with him, tell him that she can give him more food and water, but Mak merely yells that he already had good bark. Liliss cannot bring herself to discipline him, preferring to shut out his screams from her head. Later, after being reassigned to a human, the Yeerk who was given Mak reprimands her for "indulging" in his misbehavior, even threatening to report her as a sympathizer. Ironically, for Liliss, this is partially what causes her to become interested in this group of so-called "sympathizers". Whoever they are, they must want the best for their hosts.

Meg's body is far different than Mak's. It's not exactly graceful or powerful, but the senses are strong and she's relieved not to be covered by blades. Best of all, just like her Gedd host, this human's mind welcomes her.

(Hello, there,) Meg greets her, once Liliss has made the initial connections.

(Hello,) Liliss responds, cautiously, unsure whether to expect hate or welcoming from her new host.

(I'm Margaret, but please, call me Meg,) her host mind continues, giving her a mental smile. (What's your name?)

(Liliss Three-Two-Five,) Liliss responds, still tentative, but cautiously optimistic.

(Liliss,) Margaret repeats, carefully. (That's a very pretty name. My last Yeerk was named Sarden. She was very kind to me, but I must say, I prefer your name to hers.)

(Um, thank you?) Liliss replies, laughing a little as she raises her host body from the Yeerk Pool. (We don't choose them, but you must already know this.)

(Yes,) Margaret—Meg—beams inwardly.

They talk for awhile, what Meg calls "chit chat", and Liliss marvels at how much her host wants her to feel at ease. At the same time, being voluntary, Liliss learns that Meg was given some time when she was in control of her body during the day, and she hopes it will continue. Liliss has no reason to say no to this request, so they agree on an average of two hours each day.

During this time, Liliss learns more about the Peace Movement, and becomes an official member, after receiving the consent from Meg. Her host may be voluntary, but she knows all too well about the existence of involuntary hosts, and believes that no one should be forced to allow a Yeerk into their head.

(Involuntary infestation shouldn't just be a necessary evil,) she tells Liliss, hotly, on more than one occasion. (It should be unthinkable.)

After becoming a member of the Peace Movement, Liliss finds herself handing control over to Meg more often. After all, she finds that she doesn't mind when her host "takes over", as Meg jokingly calls it. It's even a relief to be able to sit back and observe, to enjoy her host's senses without having to do anything. At the same time, as the months pass, both of them notice that Meg's eyesight has deteriorated. Even with Liliss in control, Meg nearly falls down the staircase on more than one occasion. The first time, Meg makes a joke about it, but the second time, she's clearly frightened. They decide to have her remain downstairs, making a final move upstairs to retrieve her blankets and pillows so that she can sleep on a very large couch in what was once the "family room".

Then, a failure to turn off the stove correctly fills the house with smoke, and the police arrive. One of them is a fellow Controller, who knows Liliss. He pointedly remarks to her that they should see a doctor and make sure everything is up to standard.

Liliss takes his advice, and the doctor sends her to a specialist, who runs various tests, much of which are very painful. Liliss keeps an extra tight hold on Meg during these, to ensure that her host feels none of the pain. Meg protests, but Liliss is firm. It's the job of a Yeerk to care for their host, and this means limiting the pain they experience. Meg gives in, rather more easily than Liliss had expected, but they both remain worried.

The results come back—it's an eye disease that will only get worse, leading to blindness. There's an experimental surgery they can perform, but it's risky and expensive, and insurance will only cover a portion of it. Meg wants the surgery, and can afford it. Her husband has left her with more than enough money to live on, so cost isn't the issue. Liliss is less certain, since the procedure could just as easily lead to blindness, but she agrees. Even if she's a Yeerk and supposed to be in charge, it's still her host's body. Even if the empire would disagree.

The surgery will take place during the time that Liliss is scheduled to feed. I see the scene play out in detail.

(I can wait a few hours to feed,) Liliss offered to Meg, as they wait in the hospital bed for the doctors and nurses to come in.

(There's no reason for you to wait when I'll just be sleeping, Liliss,) Meg answered, giving her a mental smile. (I know you'll be there when I wake up, and we can see, together, how the surgery went.)

(All right, if you're sure.)

(I am. You go feed, I'll go into surgery. We'll see each other in a few hours,) Meg reassured her.

(I will be there, Meg,) Liliss promised. (When the surgery's finished, and you wake up.)

(I know, Liliss,) Meg told her. (I'll see you soon.)

It's the last time they ever spoke to each other. I feel Liliss' pain as the memory replays in her head.

Because, she knows now that when Meg wakes up from the anesthesia induced sleep, she wasn't there.

The doctor, a Controller, delivers Liliss to the Yeerk Pool just before Meg goes under, but she waits in the pool for hours before receiving news. Possibly, days.

What they didn't tell her was that they will wake Meg up after the procedure, when she's still feeding, to see if it's worth bringing Liliss back to infest her host. If her sight does not return, or if she's gone mostly or entirely blind, there will be no need to bring Liliss back. The doctor will simply administer a medication to Meg that will cause her heart to stop. A painless death for a compliant, but now useless, host body.

Perhaps, they knew that Liliss would have protested. She receives all of this information via a computer. Because, it's been over three hours past the time they should have taken her back to Meg.

The text reads, "To Liliss Three-Two-Five of the Sulp Niar Pool. The surgery on your human host body, Margaret Greta Walker, was not successful. Your host body, therefore, was painlessly eliminated. You will receive another human host body shortly."

Liliss' emotions range from grief to rage to denial over the next several weeks. Meg is dead! Not from old age, or a surgery gone wrong, but because the Yeerk Empire decided that a blind host body must be discarded. Even though she had joined the Peace Movement, an act she knew before to be treasonous, she decides to do whatever she can to fight against the Yeerk Empire.

Liliss goes weeks without a host body. She's careful in her language and emotions when speaking with other Yeerks. She tells them the facts, nothing more. They express regret that she must be without a host body for such a long period of time. Then, she learns that she will be one of the Yeerks transferred to a new clinic. A clinic to be utilized for the purpose of infesting patients. She cannot refuse, because she has already been transported to the clinic.

Then, the pool is heating up, and she knows it's too hot. But, suddenly, there's a head mere inches from her body. She pushes her way inside, forgetting until it's too late to secrete the painkillers, but her host body is only semi conscious, so perhaps, there will be no long term damage.

Her host wakes up, unaware of this new presence in her mind. At first, Liliss tries not to take control. There's some sort of fight going on, and without searching her host's mind, going only by her thoughts, it's clear that she's in the head of one of the Andalite Bandits.

Except, they are human. All, except one.

Her human—Cassie—takes awhile to realize she's been infested. Liliss takes control as soon as she can, but keeps her hold on Cassie looser than she normally would, so that she experiences her senses normally. At least, at first. Cassie tries to figure out what's going on, and then…

I blinked, as the memories of Liliss mirror with the events of earlier today. Even though I know, intellectually, been in control for the whole time, I feel myself completely for the first time since Liliss began the memory dump.

I felt her grief, then. Her anger at the empire. Her desire to help her hosts—all of them—as best as she could.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, only to realize, too late, that I've spoken out loud.

Jake looked at me, suddenly, having been working on some homework assignment. He stood up, standing just inches from me.

"Cassie?" he asked. "Is that you?"

I frowned, then realized he must have thought I managed to fight the Yeerk in my head for control. Of course—they still thought she was the enemy. Someone who is going to report us to Visser Three, get us all infested or killed.

Not a Yeerk who long ago rejected the empire and is still grieving for the host who they murdered, practically before her eyes.

(I'm sorry,) I repeated, speaking directly to Liliss.

For not believing her earlier. For fighting against her. Even if, as we both knew, I had every reason not to trust her or believe her.

Everything changed, though, with the memory dump. I knew that she's on our side. But how can I convince them?

(I could leave your head,) Liliss offered, and I wondered if she'd thought of this before. (I can survive for several hours without a host body, as long as I'm in some kind of liquid.)

(Like…a bag of water?) I asked her.

(Sure,) she agreed.

I glanced at my hands. No way would I be able to reach my ear with them bound up by these ropes. Even if Liliss left my head, would I be able to stop Jake from killing her?

(Can I speak to him, Cassie?) she asked, her voice soft.

(Okay,) I agreed.

Liliss didn't take over my body, though. Not this time. Just my voice.

"Jake, my name is Liliss Three-Two-Five of the Sulp Niar Pool," she began.

Jake stood even closer to me, anger palpable. "Glad to see you've stopped pretending, Yeerk."

Liliss tried to push away her pain. "I'm not your enemy, and to prove it, I'm going to leave your friend's head. However, I ask that you supply me with a bag of water, and you let Cassie advocate for me." She paused for a second, then added, "If you're set on killing me when I'm helpless, I assure you, you can do so as easily after you let Cassie speak as before."

Jake looked at Marco, who just took his head out of a book. Probably, knowing him, not a school textbook.

"Can't hurt, right, bro? There's a stream nearby, and I can probably fill my sock with water to hold the slug before we kill it," Marco offered.

(Ew,) I remarked, almost gagging at the idea of Liliss sitting in a dirty sock.

She just laughed. (I'm sure it won't be that bad.)

"That would work," Jake told him, then glanced at me/Liliss. "Would it work for you?"

By his tone, it's either that or nothing.

"Yes. Thank you," Liliss answered.

Marco left, and Jake remained standing so close I can smell his sweat. Which, given that I kind of had a crush on him, probably wasn't the best thing for that.

Liliss giggled at this observation, and I sent her a withering mental glare.

(Sorry,) she told me, sounding a mix of apologetic and amused.

(Hmph,) I answered. (Just be glad I want you to live.)

(I am,) she answered, both reassuring and, maybe, a little fearful.

Marco returned with the sock full of water, and held it right to my ear. While I scoop up animal poop on a regular basis, a part of me wanted to protest at his foot odor being that close to me.

I felt Liliss disconnect from my mind, finally making her way out of my ear and onto the sock.

Before Marco can do anything else, I yelled, "Don't kill her!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you looked at the tags, you might have noticed "justiceforMeg" as one of them. This chapter should have cleared that up. Not that the Yeerks involved with her murder are likely to be convicted in a human or Yeerk court of law, but at least, Liliss gets to tell her story, here. As you can probably imagine, this will play a fairly significant role in what happens to Liliss by the end of the fic.


	3. Chapter 3

Marco and Jake both held their hands up, making the universal surrender gesture. I was sure my heart was pounding at least a mile per minute.

Calm down, Cassie.

"Can you—" I nodded at the ropes.

"Of course, Cassie," Jake answered, speaking gently, as he began to untie my ropes.

I kept my eyes fixed on Marco, still holding Liliss in the sock. As soon as the ropes no longer restrain my body, I reached out my hand. "Please, let me take her."

Marco wordlessly handed me his sock. Despite the truly putrid smell, I held it close to me. "We can't kill her. Not yet."

"Cassie." Jake spoke gently. "She's a Yeerk. We can't just let her go free."

"She's not a threat to us, though," I insisted, then paused. "Look, can we get Ax? And the others?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah, we can do that. Marco, can you…?"

Marco stared at me for a few seconds before nodding. "Yeah. But, bro, even the idea of not killing that slug right now is truly, absolutely, completely insane. No offense, Cassie."

I held the sock even closer to me.

"I know." Jake managed a laugh, and even I smiled, a little. "Which is why we need everyone here."

"Okay, okay." He raised his arms in mock surrender. "I'll be back."

He left the shack, and I took a deep breath, trying to relax. Or, rather, trying to get a hold of myself, figure out what to say that would make them even consider letting Liliss live. Because, even though I knew that Liliss wouldn't hurt us, I also knew that letting her go could be a big mistake.

I wondered if there would be a way to keep an eye on her, without keeping her in my head?

First things first, though.

I remained seated. Someone had to keep an eye on Liliss, after all.

Her story was still vivid in my head. Her memories. Not at the same level as before, when I experienced them, but images of her and her hosts—especially Meg—kept running through my head.

I realized I was still holding her close to my chest. I wondered if she could feel any part of me in the sock. If it would be different inside a bag of water.

Yeerks could smell, but perhaps Liliss' sense of smell was different than ours. Maybe, being trapped in a smelly sock didn't have the same gross factor to her than it would to someone else.

Then again, I couldn't imagine a situation in which I'd be doing that. Even in a bug morph.

Jake held an arm out, as though to take my hand or something, but then let it fall back at its side. "Cassie? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered, quickly. "She didn't hurt me, Jake."

He raised his eyebrows. "She infested you. Controlled you. Searched your memory."

"She didn't search my memory," I protested. 

Jake sighed. "She still infested you, though. She knows who we are, now. It's not safe..." 

He didn't finish the sentence.

I sighed, staring at the sock in my hand. "She infested me because she knew it was that or die," I tried to explain. "Yes, she controlled me, but she was going to let me go."

"She told you that?" Jake's eyebrows arched upwards.

"Yeah."

Jake studied me. "And you believe her."

I pointed to my head. "Well, she's not there, anymore," I half joked.

"Could still be a trick," Jake argued. "To make us think she's not an enemy, but once she's in the pool, she'll tell all of her friends."

I sighed, not wanting to tell the same story twice, but then again, this was Jake. I cared about him, liked him, and besides, he was our leader. If I could get him to believe me, maybe convincing the others would be easier.

Anyway, what else were we going to do while we waited?

"It's not like that." I paused, but when Jake nodded at me, I continued. "Liliss realized that we were the so-called Andalite Bandits as soon as I woke up. Not from searching around my memory, but just by reading my thoughts. Her plan was use me to hitch a ride to the Yeerk Pool, but not tell anyone who we were. She was going to show me how to escape without a Yeerk in my head. Except, you guys figured it out." I shrugged, feeling helpless, despite the fact that Liliss is no longer in my head, controlling my body. "I mean, I didn't believe her, at first. How could I? But she sounded so sincere, and once we were in this shack, she offered to do a memory dump—to show me everything from her life—so that I could see that she was on our side. Even before she met me, I mean. She's a part of this group called the Peace Movement. They want to overthrow the Yeerk Empire and only have hosts who want them there. Actually share control, instead of dominating other species. Jake, I believe her. I didn't, at first, but I do, now. They killed her other host just because she was going blind from this eye disease."

"We have no way of knowing that she was telling you the truth," Jake pointed out, running a hand through his hair. Sighing. "You know how much we have to lose here."

What he didn't say was that we didn't have much to gain by letting Liliss go. Sure, a Yeerk ally. But, really, what would she be able to do? If we got her back to the Yeerk Pool, maybe she'd remain hostless, or only take a voluntary one, but the risk would be around indefinitely. For what? For one Yeerk's life? Sure, I believed that all life was sacred, and yet, when it came down to our lives, our families' lives, compared to one alien's…

It would have been so much easier if I hadn't fallen into the pool. Or if the Yeerk had been like one of the empire ones we hated. Less ambiguity. A Yeerk who wanted a promotion in return for turning us in would be much easier to kill.

"I know." I kept Liliss close to me, even though I knew it wasn't like Jake was going to try to grab her from me. Outside of placing her back in my head—which I wanted to avoid if at all possible—it was the only way I knew to protect her.

It wasn't long before the other returned. They looked surprised to see me with a dirty sock clutched to my chest, to put it mildly. Jake spoke first.

"That" he pointed to the sock "is the Yeerk."

"Okay, then why is it alive?" demanded Rachel, staring at me.

"Cassie thinks she's on our side," Marco explained.

(A Yeerk?) Tobias asked, disbelief evident.

"She—she was going to let me go," I began. "Then, when you guys figured out that I'd been infested, she asked me if she could do a memory dump. To prove that she wasn't going to turn us in, and hated the empire."

"Ax?" Jake asked. "Have you heard of those?"

Ax, now fully Andalite, moved one of his stalk eyes in my direction. (Certainly, Prince Jake. We studied those in school.)

"Go ahead," Jake requested, nodding to himself.

(In the Yeerk empire, Yeerks of a sub-Visser and low Visser rank are subjected to regular memory dumps to ensure that they have not broken any major laws of the empire,) Ax began, sounding a little like he was reciting from a textbook, or perhaps a lecture. (They connect their palps to a computer and upload their memories to a database, which their superior examines, and is saved for future use.)

"Can a memory dump hide anything that they don't want their higher-ups to see?" Marco asked, glancing at me.

(No, because once the process begins, any interruptions will be noticed immediately. Moreover, in a memory dump, memories are not entirely linear, and if a superior notices anything that appears overly so, this Yeerk will draw suspicion on himself,) Ax explained.

"Liliss—the Yeerk—claims that she gave me a memory dump, Ax," I spoke up. "It felt very real, and there were definitely memories of events that happened out of order."

Ax did not respond right away. (We learned in school that during Yeerk starvation, if a Yeerk has a host during the point of the fugue, a memory dump will occur automatically, whether the Yeerk wishes to show their host these memories or not. If this Yeerk wished to do so before starvation, I believe that it would be possible to do so.)

"What you're saying is that we would need to infest Cassie again with this Liliss, starve her, and see if the memory dump that occurs right before she dies is the same as the one that she claims to have given Cassie before," Rachel stated, crossing her hands over her shoulders.

"I don't want to do that," I spoke up. "She told me that Kandrona starvation is the worst kind of pain imaginable to a Yeerk. If we absolutely have to kill her, there's no reason for Liliss to suffer that kind of death."

"Agreed," Jake reassured me, and squeezed my free hand. "She left your head already, and from what you said, it's not like she tortured you. If we have to kill her, it should be as painless as possible."

I looked down at the sock. As much as I didn't relish the idea of losing control, again, I felt Liliss deserved a voice.

(Isn't there a way to let her live, at least for the time being, but keep an eye on her?) Tobias wondered.

I looked up at him. "Her plan was to take me to the Yeerk Pool and prep me on how to look like a Controller without actually leaving with a Yeerk. I never found out how, though."

(Well, now, that's actually fairly simple,) Ax remarked, (but it requires the cooperation of both Yeerk and host.)

"How's that?" I asked, surprised, and yet, not surprised. This was Ax we were talking to.

(The Yeerks have a computer system that matches each Yeerk who is scheduled to feed with their host. They will report in shortly after feeding, and after roughly two of your hours, their name will be called when their feeding time is up, and their host is the next in the line. The host's head will enter the pool, either willingly or by force, and the Yeerk will infest the host.) Ax gave us an Andalite smile. (The Yeerks know how long to keep the head under, so no one can escape without a Yeerk by pretending to be infested. However, if the Yeerk does not show up, then the host can leave without a Yeerk in their head. No doubt, this was what the Yeerk who had infested Cassie had planned.)

I nodded, a little. "I guess she figured that even though she had been transported to the hospital pool, she could pretend that she missed the transfer, or something. Since I was never assigned to her, it's easy enough to believe that she was in the main Yeerk Pool the whole time."

"That doesn't change the fact that she could still report us to Visser Three at any time," Rachel pointed out. "Even if she keeps her word to Cassie and lets her leave the Yeerk Pool without her, we run the risk of being found out as long as she's alive."

(It seems pretty heartless to kill her,) Tobias spoke up. (From what Cassie says, this Yeerk gave her entire life story to her. Doesn't exactly sound like someone who would turn us in as soon as we let her go.)

I gave Tobias a smile.

"Right. Except, as we already figured out," Jake mused, "there's no way to monitor her once she's back in the pool. Sure, the Yeerk could just go back to the Yeerk Pool and stay there, and Cassie could escape without a Yeerk. But even if that goes off without a hitch, how are we supposed to make sure she doesn't turn traitor in a week or so?"

Marco snapped his fingers. "Wait. I think I have a plan to keep her alive and keep an eye on her. Plus, avoid any trips to the Yeerk Pool."

"Yeah?" I asked, hopefully.

He grinned. "We replace Tom's Yeerk with her."

A period of silence followed Marco's remark.

(You can't be serious,) Tobias finally stated, disbelief evident in his voice. (For one thing, Tom's involuntary. Even if Liliss is telling the truth, there's no way she would want to infest him.)

"Oh, sure, we'd have to convince him," Marco explained. "But he'd probably take a decent Yeerk who's fighting the empire over the one he's got, right, Jake?"

I turned to Jake, watching his reaction. Disbelief, definitely. At the same time, there was a little hope. This could be, after all, the solution that made everyone win. Liliss would live, Tom would be free—kind of. I'd only known Liliss for a couple of hours, if that, but if she'd been telling me the truth and her memory dump had been legit, I couldn't imagine that she'd treat Tom with anything less than compassion and understanding.

"Probably. I mean, it would have to be his choice, and it's a big gamble," he answered, cautiously. "We know Tom's Yeerk is our enemy, even if he remains oblivious to that fact. Killing him and freeing Tom would mean there's no going back if Tom refuses to let Liliss into his head. I don't want to think about what would happen next, if that happened."

I stared down at the sock. "Look, I really think Liliss should get a say in this. I'm going to let her back into my head."

Everyone—minus Ax and Tobias—winced, but Jake nodded. "Yeah, okay. Just make sure that she lets you speak, Cassie. And if she isn't out of your head in an hour, we're going back to plan A and starve her out. Good guy or not."

I nodded, then placed my hand into the sock, and lifted Liliss out. A part of me, the logical part, maybe, half hoped that she had died from the water, or from the pungent odor of Marco's sock. It would, after all, be so much easier this way.

Less of a gamble.

She was definitely alive, though. Her body seemed to react to my touch, but not knowing Yeerk body language, I wasn't sure if she was relieved to be held, or scared that someone was going to kill her. Before I could change my mind, I brought Liliss up to my ear.

The pain wasn't nearly as bad this time. I guessed that in her earlier haste to escape the boiling Yeerk Pool, Liliss had forgotten or been unable to use the painkilling anesthetic. While I did feel a sharp pinch when she began to crawl into my ear, I had barely enough time to react to it when my ear went numb. I still felt her climb into my ear, but it was more of a dull pressure, like after the dentist numbs your tooth and begins the drilling process. It felt weird, definitely, but it didn't hurt.

Anyway, the pressure on my ear stopped as Liliss made her way past my canal and into my brain. Unlike before, when I must have lost control all at once (or, at least, that's how I'd registered it), this happened little by little. I could no longer move my right leg. Or my hand. Or blink. As Liliss moved further and further into my brain, I lost more and more control.

I tried not to let my alarm, my almost panic, show. Not in front of my friends. I became aware of Rachel standing there, holding the hand that hadn't been holding the sock, and then wrapping an arm around me, comfortingly. Rachel was my best friend in the whole world, but we'd never had the kind of friendship with lots of hugs. I wasn't sure why that was—if it was her "fault" or mine. But right now, I was glad for her comfort.

"Thanks," I told her, smiling, and glad that I could still do both.

Before long, I felt Liliss' presence in my mind. Her confusion, but also relief at being inside my head again, of having access to my senses. I felt myself locked in a corner of my mind, and gave a mental sigh.

(Sorry,) she told me, processing my discomfort and slowing letting go of her hold on me. (I don't know how to enter a host and connect fully without taking control away. They—some of the other members of the Peace Movement—say it's possible, but very tricky at first. Clearly, I haven't figured it out.)

(It's okay,) I answered, feeling grateful to be back in control, even though I knew it would need to be temporary. (They have an idea and want to talk to you about it. So, you'll have to take over, again.)

I felt Liliss' surprise. (Oh, no, Cassie. I don't need to override your brain in order to communicate with your friends. I can use loose control for that.)

(Loose control?) I echoed.

(Yes, or another term for this is "gentle control",) Liliss added. (It's when I access your body without preventing you from it.)

(Like sharing control?) I asked her, and I could feel my eyebrows narrow in confusion.

(Sort of. Can I…?) Liliss trailed off.

(Yeah, go ahead.)

I felt her straighten my back, then speak, all the while feeling like I could still move and speak. It wasn't like I was letting her use my body, but more that she was letting me. Still. It was better than being trapped in my own mind.

"It's Liliss Three-Two-Five," she stated, watching Jake. "Cassie has given me permission to access her body, but I am sharing control with her completely. If she has anything to add, she can do so."

Rachel stepped away from me, which stung a little, and Ax focused both eye stalks on Liliss.

(How can we know that Cassie's not trapped in her mind?) Tobias asked.

Liliss sighed. "You'll have to ask her when I leave her head."

(It's not like I can really confirm anything, now,) I told her, rather sardonically.

(Well, no,) she agreed, with a light laugh.

(They say you have an hour, by the way,) I added. (They have an idea to keep you alive, and want to give you a chance to hear them out.)

Since I was thinking about the conversation, Liliss had to have access to these thoughts. Even without going through my memory.

She confirmed this quickly.

(Yes, I see,) Liliss murmured. (It's not a bad plan, given your options. You realize that Tom's consent depends on most of it?)

(Yeah. We know.)

Liliss turned her attention to my friends. "Cassie has told me of the plan. If Tom gives his consent to my being in his head, I am willing to comply."

"This isn't a free pass, you know," Jake told me—her. His voice hardened. "We're going to keep on eye on you, and you're going to have to help us, as well as the Peace Movement. Not to mention, you better not mistreat my brother. He's gone through enough already, from your kind."

I felt Liliss flinch inside my head. "I can imagine he has."

"You're going to need to give him control a lot of the time, maybe most of the time. You'll respect his privacy. And, there will be times when I'm going to have you leave his head, so I can know how he's really doing without a slug wrapped around his brain," Jake continued. "If you're going to have any problem with this, well, you should let us all know now, before we waste our time with trying to find a way to keep you alive."

It sounded harsh, even to me, but this was Jake's older brother we were talking about. No one could really know his mental state. Just a few months ago, he'd gone up against Visser Three. Yeah, he'd saved Jake's life—without even knowing it was Jake at the time. Still, it had seemed reckless, even then. I didn't know a ton about human psychology, but it was the kind of thing someone would do who was desperate. Who would have died rather than been controlled by a Yeerk.

Or, his current Yeerk, at any rate.

How would he feel about Liliss? Would we be able to convince him to take her on? Would she?

Even though I wanted her to live, I didn't think that I would have been prepared to let her stay in my head permanently. Even if I hadn't been an Animorph. Not that I would have sentenced her to death, but it would have taken time. Lots of time.

I heard Liliss agree to these terms, and felt her emotions in my head. Sadness, fear. Hope.

Another idea came to me. (What if Tom's Yeerk has already fed today?)

(I'll ask,) she answered, then paused. (Unless you'd rather?)

I did.

"It's Cassie," I stated, and marveled that speaking was as easy as if she hadn't been in my head. "Since we don't know when Tom's Yeerk last fed, how are we going to prevent both Yeerks from dying? Especially if Tom needs some time to think about it."

Another period of silence.

"Do we risk Cassie taking Liliss to the Yeerk Pool, and make her leave afterwards so we know she came back with the right one?" Marco spoke up. "Jake?"

Jake glanced at me/Liliss. "How long before you start to get hungry, Liliss? I know three days is the maximum."

"I first entered Cassie's head around 9 on Saturday," Liliss began, tentatively, "so, I should feed before Monday evening. Mid afternoon, preferably."

"Right." Jake ran a hand through his head. "Now, we capture Tom."

I noticed that he didn't answer the question.

Which meant that we were going to have to take the gamble that Tom's Yeerk would need to feed before Liliss.

And if he hadn't?

I wasn't sure what would happen, in that case.

I didn't think any of us were.

(Prince Jake,) Ax spoke up. (How are we going to prevent your parents from worrying after your older brother goes missing?)

The answer was there right in front of us. Have Ax morph him, and pretend to be him. Except, we didn't morph sentient creatures without their permission. Earlier, technically, I hadn't given Ax my permission, but we had all known that I would have, had I been able.

Did the same rule apply, here? Tom was a slave inside his mind, unwilling to give consent. But I was certain that he'd be happy to allow any of us to acquire and morph him if it meant getting him back his freedom.

"I think this is one case where we can assume consent," Jake finally answered. "Tom wants to be free more than anything. I'm sure of it. He can't give us the okay, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't. In fact, I'm sure he would."

"Besides," I added, quietly, "it's sort of like the lesser of two evils. If we choose not to free Tom because we won't let Ax acquire and morph him, but end up winning the war later and being able to save him that way, I don't want to have to look at him and say, yeah, we could have saved you a few years ago, but we didn't have the official okay to morph you."

I felt Liliss agree with me. (Even if you believe that morphing sentient creatures is wrong, allowing him to remain a slave would be the greater wrong. This is certainly the lesser.)

"Man, I really hope this war doesn't last that long," Marco complained.

"Then, we're in agreement?" Jake asked, and everyone nodded or otherwise indicated that they were. "Ax-man, when it comes time, you're going to acquire and morph him for as long as necessary."

"Okay, so what's the plan for capturing him?" Rachel asked, and I could hear the excitement in her voice.


	4. Chapter 4

We decided that Rachel and I would each tell our parents that we were spending the night at a friend's house. Marco would tell his dad that he was spending the night at Jake's, which would be true, most likely. We would meet up at Jake's around midnight. Jake would put a dose of heavy duty sleeping pills in Tom's snack, since he usually had one a few hours after eating. He'd be out like a rock. The only problem would be getting Tom past Jake's parents, but Jake assured us that they were heavy sleepers, and if either of them woke up, they could play it off as some horror movie on TV.

It was time for Liliss to leave my head, except I thought that it would be better if she remained. Carrying her around in a sock or bag of water would be awkward, and I didn't want to lose her. So, after she left my head, I told the Animorphs that it would be easier if she remained there until we figured out what would happen with Tom.

They agreed, so a few minutes after Liliss left my ear, she was back inside, giving me back control.

While I couldn't say that I enjoyed having her read my thoughts and share my body, it also didn't terrify me the way it had only hours before.

Humans adapt quickly.

It helped, of course, that Liliss was sharing control with me, instead of holding me hostage in my mind. Also, she kept her word about not searching my memory. She couldn't help reading my thoughts, but my memories were still my own.

We flew home, and we completed my homework assignments, since we didn't think there would be much down time during the rest of the weekend. That evening, I casually mentioned to my parents that Rachel and I had been invited to spend the night, and probably most of the following day, at a friend's house. They seemed unfazed by this, and just told me to have fun and remember to have my homework finished by Monday.

I told them that I had already finished it earlier that day, and they looked pleased that I was so responsible.

This made me feel guilty for lying to them, but I hid it as best as I could. Being an Animorph meant saving the world before everything else. Lying to your parents, who didn't know about the Yeerks, was part of the equation.

One day, they'd know the truth. They'd understand.

I packed a bag with clothes, and Liliss and I took a bus to Jake's. Flying would have been easier, but finding a place to stash the bag would have been more trouble than it would be worth.

The whole time, I was wondering if we were on a suicide mission. If Tom's Yeerk escaped, somehow, or if the Yeerks suspected anything...well, it was all over.

Liliss heard all of these thoughts. Perhaps, she was thinking similar ones. She didn't comment on mine, which was a relief.

We arrived outside of Jake's house, and I dumped the bag behind some trees, then morphed bird. He opened his window to let me in, and I saw that—with the exception of Tobias, who was perched outside—I was the last to arrive. I demorphed quicker than usual, all too aware of Liliss "watching" me do it. Had she been in control, she probably would have thrown up in Jake's room.

(Probably,) Liliss laughed, unable to resist commenting.

I managed a mental grin. (Better for me to stay in control, then.)

She smiled back. (Of course, Cassie.)

"Is Tom sleeping?" I asked, in a whisper.

Since step one was transporting Tom into the shack without waking him up, making sure that both he and Jake's parents were asleep was kind of essential.

"He's out, and my parents just turned out the light," Jake explained. "I figure we should give it at least a half an hour to fall asleep."

So, for the next half hour or so, the others just sat on the floor of Jake's room, doing homework. Given that I'd already completed mine and not brought any school books along, I took the time to retrieve my bag of spare clothing, and carefully placed it under his bed. Then, I sat down with a comic from his shelf about some kind of superheroes, but couldn't concentrate. To be honest, I wasn't sure how anyone could.

I was glad to be in control. I could feel Liliss' anxiety, and it was nearly as bad as it had been when we'd been tied up in the shack earlier that day. Had it really only been twelve hours ago? In any event, neither of us were in any mood to talk.

"Okay. Let's go," Jake finally announced.

We crept into Tom's room, where he was out like a light, snoring. Clearly, the sleeping pills seemed to be doing their job. Jake and Marco lifted up a snoring Tom from his bed, and carried him downstairs. Tobias, with his hawk body, could do some damage if he woke up. Frankly, Rachel, Ax, and I could all use our battle morphs if it came down to it, but we hoped it wouldn't. Tom couldn't morph, and no one wanted to risk a trip to the ER.

Fortunately, Tom remained out like a light, even snoring heavily. Jake and Marco carried him outside.

I was relieved that the shack wasn't far from their house, especially since we had to move slowly. Jake and Marco, because they were still carrying Tom, and the rest of us, of course, since we couldn't just morph and meet them there. We had to be ready as backup.

Granted, we'd have to morph quickly, if it came time to that, but at least the night would mask our human bodies to some extent. By now, it was almost pitch black except for a handful of stars.

Liliss seemed calmer, now, watching the stars. Or, maybe, it was being outside. Not in the direct space of people who would-if things didn't go according to plan-kill her. Or, let her die.

(Liliss, can we see your star from here?) I asked her, tentatively.

(No, not without a telescope,) she answered, giving me a mental smile.

Neither of us talked very much. Too focused on the mission at hand and, besides, while I trusted her and wanted her to remain alive, I wouldn't have considered her a friend. Not like Rachel.

Then again, I wouldn't want Rachel in my head as a Yeerk.

Seeing the shack felt a little like seeing a glass of ice cold water when you were incredibly thirsty. Not that I'd expected it to be gone, but still. Jake and Marco set a still snoring Tom down, and if it weren't for the seriousness of the mission, the temptation to laugh might have been too much.

We all tied Tom to the chair, tight enough for his arms and legs to be immobilized, but loose enough so that the ropes wouldn't cut off his circulation. I had a sense of deja vu, given that it had me just hours earlier. Liliss must have sensed this, too.

(Cassie. Thank you for trusting me. For speaking up for me,) she told me, sincerely.

I wanted to say something like, "Just don't let us down." But that would have felt, if true, harsh.

Anyway, Liliss could read my thoughts, so I didn't say anything to her in response.

At least, not about that.

(Do you know if Tom's Yeerk could be awake?) I asked, instead. (Yeerks do sleep, right?)

I'd seen images of this, from her memory dump. Yeerks didn't need nearly as much sleep as humans, but they certainly needed some. If they couldn't sleep in their host body, for whatever reason, they made up for it when they fed in the Yeerk Pool.

(Maybe. It's impossible to say if his Yeerk is awake or not,) Liliss admitted. (He can't force Tom's body awake, at any rate, but he might be vaguely aware of what's happened to his body—his host body, I mean. If his Yeerk body is awake, though, his host's senses are of no use to him.)

(So, he'd kind of be trapped in his host's mind, like Tom?) I clarified.

(Yes, presumably. Except that he can leave his host body at any point,) Liliss pointed out.

(Lucky him,) I responded, a little darkly.

Liliss sighed. (Yes, our bodies have a slight advantage, there.)

I reflected, again, that if I hadn't been infested by Liliss, if my friends hadn't figured everything out-I didn't want to think about that.

(We're not all like Visser Three,) Liliss chided me, but her tone was gentle. (It's possible that another Yeerk would have attempted to react in a similar way as I did.)

I sighed. (Maybe. But, Liliss, you've seen the Yeerk Pool. I don't think the people in cages...)

I couldn't finish. My throat felt sore.

(I know. It's why I'm part of the Peace Movement, Cassie. To attempt to stop all of this,) she told me, almost soothingly.

Yes. And with Liliss infesting Tom, providing us with information, we might have a shot at it.

If Liliss didn't die before Tom's Yeerk did. On the other hand, this would make things easier for us, if Tom's Yeerk thought that everything was over for him and left, even before Tom woke up.

(That could happen,) Liliss remarked. (Humans fight even when they know they'll lose, but Yeerks give up when they know they have no chance of winning.)

(In that case, Tom's Yeerk might leave as soon as he sees the odds are stacked against him,) I noted, trying not to feel too hopeful. (He's unarmed, and facing five so-called Andalite bandits.)

(Perhaps,) Liliss allowed. (We'll find out, soon enough.)

With Tom immobilized and sleeping, all we had to do was wait. I glanced at Jake, who nodded at me, Rachel, and Tobias.

"I think we should all stay here...but try to get some sleep," he told us. "We can do shifts, in case Tom's Yeerk wakes up."

I felt tired, but not enough to sleep. "I can take the first one," I offered.

"Same here," Rachel volunteered. "Jake, you and Marco should rest. And Ax?"

(Andalites can go days without sleep,) Ax told us. (I can assist Cassie and Rachel with the first shift.)

"If that's the case," Jake noted, "then Rachel or Cassie can sleep. We don't need three people keeping watch at once."

Rachel and I looked at each other.

"Honestly, I'm too wired to sleep," I admitted.

She shrugged. "Okay. I'll sleep, first."

The rest of them stretched out on the wooden floor. Hardly comfortable, but better than falling asleep standing up. I sat down on the floor, now wishing I had brought a book. Ax and I waited for awhile, not speaking, for fear of waking Tom. Just before I felt myself about to nod off, I became aware of Liliss waking Jake for his turn. I might have protested, but even in my half awake trance, I knew that Liliss was still using gentle control.

(Thank you,) I murmured, aware of Liliss stretching myself out around the floor.

(You're welcome, Cassie,) she told me, her voice soft and pleasant. (Sleep well.)

I woke up to Tom screaming, and briefly wondered where I was. And why I couldn't move.

Before I could panic, Liliss spoke up.

(I'm so sorry!) Liliss apologized, immediately returning control to me. (I should have warned you, Cassie.)

(Why'd you take full control?) I asked her, suddenly wary. Flexing my fingers, stretching my feet.

(It's easier, for a Yeerk, if we control our hosts when they're sleeping,) was her meek reply. (Our reactions are faster, this way. I should have asked you before—I honestly didn't think. I'm sorry.)

(Oh. Well, I guess there's no real harm done,) I relented, rubbing my eyes. It wasn't like this would happen much in the future, after all. I looked around to see what was going on around me.

(Thank you, Cassie.)

Her relief was tangible.

(It's okay, Liliss.)

I stood up, feeling stiff. I stretched my arms, my head, all the while noticing Tom struggling against the bonds, and Jake standing a good few feet away. Based on what Tom was saying—between what must have been Yeerk profanities—his Yeerk had realized what had happened, and was furious to be trapped by a bunch of kids with the morphing abilities.

(Cassie?) I felt Liliss nudge me, once I was done with my stretches.

(Yeah?)

(Can I speak to him?)

(Um, sure.)

There was no reason not to, after all. Besides, it might help.

I felt Liliss move me right in front of Tom. "I am a fellow Yeerk," she announced.

More profanities, which Liliss ignored.

"Tell me, how long has it been since you last fed?" She paused, just to give Tom's Yeerk enough time to answer, or be aware of his precarious situation. "Know this. You're not going to escape."

"You don't know that," Tom's Yeerk spat.

Liliss laughed a very non-me laugh. "You're tied up in a chair, and these four humans and one Andalite are your captors. Even without the Andalite, the odds are not in your favor."

More swearing, but Tom's Yeerk didn't try to refute this. Liliss spoke again.

"We both know that you will die," she told him, her tone becoming gentle. Almost conciliatory. "Are you going to fight-pointlessly? Or die now? We can make it painless. We both know that Kandrona starvation is far from that."

Tom glared at us, tried to escape the bonds, but after a few minutes, he realized that the gig was up. Then, he sighed. "Okay, humans. This time, you win."

Then, it was over. Tom became completely silent. A minute later, the Yeerk left his head, only to fall on the floor. Reacting quickly, probably on impulse, Tom—the real Tom— moved his foot, and stamped on it.

Like that, it was over.

Tom was free.

I felt tears fall down my face, and felt my hand wipe them away. Through them, I could see that Marco and Jake were removing the ropes from Tom, who also had tears streaming down his face. Finally, Tom was able to stand up, and pulled Jake into a massive bear hug. They stayed like that for a little, wrapped in each others arms, both crying. Tom more than Jake, but who could blame him? Finally, Tom let go, and exhaled loudly.

"Thank you," he whispered hoarsely. "Oh God...thank you. I didn't—"

He just sobbed, and Jake grabbed him, pulled him into another long hug, and Tom's sobs became hiccups. He let go, then, and sat on the floor. Jake plopped down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"It's okay, Tom. It's gonna be okay," he kept telling him.

"Yeah. I know," Tom managed to reply, curling in next to his brother.

His voice, I noted, was hoarse. Partly from his Yeerk yelling earlier, but I wondered if it also had to do with being a slave in your mind for…how long had it been? We'd been fighting the Yeerks for the better part of six months, and Tom had been a part of The Sharing before that. Except, he hadn't tried to recruit Jake until after Elfangor's murder. Had that been because Jake hadn't been important enough to recruit? It seemed to me that the first thing a Yeerk who infested a kid like Tom would do would be to recruit their family. Had it been some kind of compassion that made Tom's Yeerk delay it?

We might not ever find out.

At any rate, Tom had been a slave for at least six months, and I had seen him fight Visser Three on the first trip to the Yeerk Pool. I was sure that he would be scarred, at least mentally.

(Cassie, I can help him,) Liliss promised me.

I hoped so.

At least, his body seemed to be functioning okay. For now. He'd managed to sit down without outright falling, and from the few words he'd said, he could still speak.

I tried to focus my attention on him without acting like I was staring.

"Jake? C-can we go home?" he asked Jake, and the way he spoke, it almost seemed like Tom was the younger brother.

Jake put another arm around Tom's shoulder, squeezing it. "Soon. I promise. We just need to figure out a few things, first."

I considered suggesting we head to my barn, but my parents might see something, and get suspicious. Even if Tom could manage the walk on his own, and even if his face just looked upset to anyone who happened to see him, it felt like an unnecessary risk. Better, at least for now, to stay put.

What about his parents, though? He couldn't return home right away. Then again, maybe they wouldn't notice if he was gone when they woke up. Not for a couple of hours, anyway.

I felt Liliss reach out to me. (I'm sure it will be fine for a couple of hours, Cassie,) she told me.

I nodded, mentally. (Yeah. Okay.)

"Um, Tom?" Jake asked after a minute, watching Tom flex his hands, turning his gaze from one direction to another.

Tom, who was now staring into space, suddenly set his focus at Jake. "How'd you know?" His voice cracked, broke off, and the tears began.

He broke away from Jake, but remained seated.

He sounded so—broken. Granted, I hadn't known Tom all that well beforehand, but the Yeerk in his head probably played him the way he had acted before becoming enslaved. A decent, popular teenager who Jake looked up to, almost to the point of worship. Not someone who would belittle or bully his younger brother. Maybe, even, a little like how Jake had been with Tobias, back before he became a nothlit.

Jake sighed. "It's a long story, but basically, we're the Andalite Bandits. Except, we call ourselves Animorphs."

Tom now glanced at Ax. "Wait. Are you one of the Andalite Bandits?"

"We all are," Rachel spoke up. "Five kids, and one Andalite kid, who joined us a couple of months ago."

(Technically,) Tobias corrected, (Four kids, one Andalite, and a red tail hawk nothlit.)

"Who contributes to the team as much as anyone," Rachel reassured him, speaking defensively.

I suspected that this was a conversation they'd had before.

Tom just stared at us. "All this time? Five kids? My brother?" At our nodding, he shrugged. "Wow."

"Tom, do you remember when we first invaded the Pool?" Jake began, wrapping both of his arms around his older brother, again, almost holding him.

I noticed that Tom didn't try to break the contact. "That was you?"

Jake nodded, then must have realized that Tom couldn't see him. "Yeah. We almost got you out, too."

"Oh." Tom nodded.

We all noticed what we wasn't asking.

Marco spoke up.

"We knew that your Yeerk was high up, and if you went around free, people would notice," Marco explained, as gently as he could. "You'd be reinfested, or killed. More than that, if they infested you again, the Yeerk would know everything. We'd be done for."

Tom forced himself to nod. "Oh," he repeated. "Okay. Yeah. I get that. But, why now?"

Everyone looked at me. "Um, I sort of fell into a Yeerk pool when we were killing the Yeerks at the new hospital clinic," I explained. "They were going to starve her out of me, but as it turns out, she's part of the Peace Movement."

Tom didn't react to the Peace Movement part, so, maybe, he hadn't heard of them. "Temrash, my old slug, was in that pool. The one you guys attacked? So, he's dead, now, right?"

We all nodded. "Liliss Three-Two-Five, the one who made it into my head, was the only survivor," I explained.

"And she says she's from the Peace Movement?" Tom asked, and I saw him relaxing again onto Jake's arms, which were still wrapped securely around him in a sort of backwards hug. "I-" He paused. "What's that?"

I felt Liliss nudge me, again. I gave a mental laugh. (Sure, go ahead.)

"The Peace Movement," Liliss began, speaking gently, but still loud enough for Tom to hear, "is a small, but growing, group of Yeerks who believe that Yeerks should only be inside the heads of those who want them there. They refuse to take unwilling hosts, and believe in sharing control with their voluntary hosts. Visser Three, as well as the rest of the empire, considers us a disgrace to the species, and wants us killed. Fortunately, he hasn't the slightest idea who any of the Yeerks in the Peace Movement are."

"And you're one of them?" Tom watched us.

Liliss nodded. "I am."

Tom turned to Jake, wary. "She could be lying."

"She did a memory dump when she was in Cassie's head," Jake reassured his brother. "You know what those are?"

Tom nodded, letting out a sigh of relief. "Yeah. Temrash was going to have to begin those as soon as he infested the governor. He wasn't a sub-Visser yet, but his number got lower, to the one hundreds, and they changed the rules so that Yeerks like him would be included. The jerk actually bragged about it, thought it was some kind of badge of honor." Tom made a face. "The new one wouldn't have to do that, though. Still a total jerk." He paused. "Was."

"So, we don't want to kill a potential ally," Marco began, glancing at Jake, who nodded. "Well, we didn't really want to kill Liliss, but we can't just let her go off scot free, because she could always turn us in if she was caught."

"Which is where you come in," Jake explained, letting one arm drop, and facing his brother. "But only if you agree."

Tom looked...less than enthusiastic. "You want put Liliss in my head and have me keep an eye on her?"

"She's been really kind to me, Tom," I spoke up, tentatively. "I don't think that she would do anything to hurt you."

Tom just sighed. I couldn't blame him. He must have felt that having Liliss in his head would just be another form of enslavement.

(Can I speak to him?) Liliss asked me, suddenly.

I gave a mental nod.

I noticed that Tom was rocking back and forth now, a little. He studied me. All of us. Jake began to rub his shoulders, and he stopped rocking.

"Shh, it's okay," Jake whispered, still moving his hands along Tom's shoulders as he spoke. "We can take a day or so to figure things one."

"Tom," my voice said. "It's Liliss. I'm in Cassie's head, and she's letting me speak to you directly. Is that all right?"

Tom's shoulders hunched forward, evidently an attempt to make himself seem smaller.

"I can see that you've been hurt by my kind," she began, speaking softly, "and I am truly sorry for all you have experienced."

"T-thanks," Tom mumbled, looking at the ground, but then, back at me.

"I want you to know that if you let me in your head, I will treat you with kindness and respect," Liliss told him. "I would never degrade you to being a tool in the invasion set forth by our truly vile empire."

Tom nodded, looking slightly reassured. Still not speaking, though.

(Go on,) I encouraged.

"You will have full control whenever possible, and I will not invade your memory. Cassie can vouch for this," Liliss promised.

I could feel her sincerity, and I hoped that the others could hear it in my voice.

"You might need to," Tom objected, sounding angry. Bitter. "If you're going to play my Yeerk for the empire, and at school. I can't—" He gestured to himself. "They broke me, Liliss. And the others, they'll know, if you suddenly let me take over."

Liliss closed my eyes, briefly. I wondered if she'd considered this.

"You're right. But, with time, I can help you become—" She broke off. "I'm sure I can help you heal, Tom."

Tom nodded again. "I can have some control, though? You promise?"

"I promise," Liliss answered, taking a step towards him. She placed a hand on his, and Tom didn't draw away.

Tom stared at me—Liliss. Then, he turned and stared at Jake, dropping his hands to drop to his sides. Then, back at me.

"Well, would you need to be in my head the whole time?" Tom queried.

Liliss shook my head. "No. I can leave your head for periods of time, if you like. It's probably better that way, frankly. Your brother and his friends will want to monitor you and me, and as long as I am there, they can't really do that."

"You promise?" Tom turned to Jake. "You promise?"

"Yes," we both agreed, in unison.

Tom nodded, determined. "Okay. Yeah. You can-you know."

Jake took Tom's right hand, and squeezed it. Then, he turned to me. "Lilliss. You lucked out. I never thought we'd spare a Yeerk's life, but I guess there's a first for everything."

Liliss nodded, even laughed a little. "Yes. And, Jake, I can't thank you enough for this."

Jake nodded, briefly. "Just know that we're still keeping an eye on you. Especially since you'll be infesting my brother. So, Liliss, if you break your promise, or you hurt my brother in any way, the deal's off. Understood?"

I could feel Liliss' pain, but also, her understanding. And maybe, a little pride?

"I understand."

Tom forced himself to stand up. "Okay. Let's do this now, before I freak out too badly."

(Cassie, thank you for saving my life,) Liliss told me, gently. (I promise, I will do whatever I can to help you, you're friends, and Tom.)

(Good luck,) I told her.

She laughed, and I felt her disconnect from my head. I held my hand up to my ear, then held her for a moment.

"How should we—?" I asked, glancing at Tom, then at Jake.

"Cassie, I need to do this," Tom answered, determinedly, his voice still hoarse. "Midget? Stay next to me, okay?"

I handed Tom the Yeerk, and Jake wrapped an arm around Tom's shoulders once more, squeezing his other hand. Tom, looking both determined and disgusted, put Liliss up to his ear. She crawled inside.

I saw Tom's body relax over the seconds that followed, little by little, and then, suddenly, resume his tense stance. Liliss must have released control as soon as she finished connecting with Tom's brain.

"Tom?" Jake and I asked at the same time.

Tom nodded, slowly. "Yeah. She can hear you, though." He paused, then added, "You know, she's got kind of a nice voice."

I smiled, and Jake kind of laughed at this. "And, you're okay with this?" Jake asked, still holding Tom's hand.

He took a deep breath and looked around the room. "I mean, I think so. If she doesn't hurt me. If I can have some control, like now."

I let out a sigh of relief. At least, Tom wasn't shaking or in tears or anything like that. I knew this had to be awful for him, but I also believed that Liliss would help him.

"Well...I guess that's it, then," Jake said, a minute later.

"Keep in touch," Marco joked. He turned to Tom. "You too."

"Liliss asked if we could go to your meetings. Thinks it would be a good way to stay connected, with plans and all. She might know more than you guys would," Tom spoke up.

"Maybe," Jake considered. "Not right away, though. You can tell me stuff directly, after all. But, maybe, after we know we can trust her."

Tom nodded. "Yeah. That's a good idea."

Marco spoke up, then. "Time to head home?"

"Yeah." Jake smiled at us, then, at Tom. "Let's head home."

Over the weeks that followed, Liliss proved herself to us again and again. Tom's second Yeerk might not have been as high ranking as Temrash, but he'd been friends with Chapman, who was essentially Visser Three's go-to human. Tom was happy with her, too, and was slowly becoming the Tom that I remembered. Liliss kept all of her promises, including leaving Tom's head each day so that Jake could spend one-on-one time with him.

At first, we kept her from our meetings. After awhile, though, it became clear that she could be trusted. Besides, it was easier for her to tell us things directly, instead of relaying it to Tom to relay to Jake, to relay to us.

Jake knew that it would be a long time before Tom was his regular self again, if ever. You can't be an involuntary host to two cruel Yeerks for—what we later found out—over a year without it doing long term damage. And Tom was just one of thousands of involuntary hosts. If we ever won the war, therapists would make fortunes with treating everyone.

Still, it was a start. Jake no longer had to live with an enemy. Instead, we had two valued allies.

Not bad, considering it all happened when I fell into a Yeerk Pool in battle.

The End (Stay tuned for the epilogue!)


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogue:

My name is Tom. Since you've read up to this point, you already know I can't tell you my last name or where I'm from.

If you had told me a couple of years ago that I would be a slave to an alien empire, I would have laughed. Thought you'd been reading too many conspiracy theory books.

Except, that's what happened to me a little over a year ago. I joined The Sharing because of a cute girl in my English class. I followed her into a full members only meeting, because I thought she was seeing someone else. Instead, I saw Visser Three in his Andalite host body.

I freaked out. They acted quickly, of course. Dragged me to the Yeerk Pool and infested me with a truly awful Yeerk, Temrash Two-Five-Two. He was horrible to me, and, unfortunately, very competent at his job. He became promoted to One-One-Four, and assigned to infest the governor of our city. Before he left my head, Temrash bragged that his new position would be the highest ranking one on Earth.

Thankfully, and unbeknownst to the governor, he was killed in a Yeerk Pool massacre by my brother and his friends. The governor remained free from the alien parasites. As for me? Well, I was less than a week into the next phase of my life long slavery sentence. My new Yeerk master was Essack Eight-Five-Three. Lower ranking, sure, and maybe not as cruel as Temrash, but then again, I had long since lost hope of ever being freed, so, maybe, Essack just didn't think it was worthwhile to kick around a poor broken host body like me. Maybe, he just wanted to spend his time on other matters.

Some might think I'd have been grateful, but a Yeerk who isn't quite as bad as your first is hardly saying that your Yeerk is a good guy, or even half decent to you.

I was still a slave.

When I found myself tied to a chair in a shack, it felt like a scene out of some horror movie. You know, the axe murderer on the loose, ready to torture and kill his next victim. Turns out, though, it was more of a horror story for Essack. He was due back to feed by the end of that day, and when he knew there was no chance of escape, he practically raced out of my ear. Better a death by my foot than a slower, far more painful, death from Kandrona starvation.

Not that I'd given this much thought. As soon as his body had hit the floor, it was like my foot had taken on a will of its own. Not controlled by Essack, but not entirely controlled by me. Before I could process what happened, Essask was nothing more than a stain on my shoe.

Looking back, it probably wasn't murder. Not intentionally. Besides, my mental state was so out of whack that I doubt any judge would convict me.

Even with Essack dead, my fate wasn't a foregone conclusion. Obviously, I couldn't go around without a Yeerk. They'd find me and infest me.

My kid brother and his friends had already figured this out. They had another Yeerk handy. This one who hated the empire as much as I did, and was part of a rebel group who fought against involuntary infestation.

Liliss Three-Two-Five.

They told me it was my choice, that she'd be decent to me. I wanted to believe them. Anyway, she promised to be kind to me and give me control. Even leave my head for some time each day, so I could spend some time with Jake. So that we could keep an eye on her. That wasn't something most Yeerks told their future slaves, I figured.

It's been six weeks.

In the beginning, it was hard to believe that Liliss would be much different than the others. Especially since, for all of our threats to kill her if she mistreated me, Jake and the others were kind of in a dead end situation. If they killed her, what would they do with me? The empire would notice that I'd gone missing. At best, they'd kill me. More likely, they'd put another Yeerk in my head, and then, that would be it for everyone.

She had to know this. Even so, Liliss more than kept her promises. To treat me well, and to leave my head so that Jake and I could spend time together, just us. So he could see how I was doing. It seemed like every time she left my head, I had become a little more of myself before the Yeerks. Not that I could ever be the pre-war Tom, but I could feel myself slowly getting put back together. Very slowly. It might take a lifetime before I was truly healed from Temrash. Still. I knew I was becoming a little more myself each day.

Really, until Liliss, I honestly didn't think it was possible for a Yeerk to treat a host like anything except a slave. I figured that even the voluntary hosts were just voluntary so that they wouldn't have to spend their few free hours every couple of days slammed into a cage.

Looking back, maybe, if it had been Liliss at first and not Temrash, I would have gone the voluntary route.

Maybe.

That wasn't to say I didn't still have moments of feeling like I'd never be myself again.

Also, I still had nightmares. Not every time I fell asleep, but enough to make my dread it.

But, Liliss knew this. She knew how to help me though them.

In some ways, being inside my head and having access to all of my thoughts and my memories, she could help me way more than any human could.

Like tonight, for example.

(Tom, it's all right,) she soothed me, as she wrapped me in a mental hug while I attempted to get my breathing under control. (You're safe.)

This time, I'd woken up from a particularly bad dream involving Temrash. It wasn't a new dream. It wasn't even a dream, because it had happened in real life. When Temrash felt particularly vindictive, or when I'd fought him, he'd play out a fantasy of his. By now, I knew it by heart, but it never became easier to endure. I'd scream, sob, beg him to stop, promise never to bother him again, if he'd just end the loop.

It was always fairly simply. He was me, telling Jake about Yeerks after he'd gone to one too many Sharing meetings, and decided to become a full member. Jake would, of course, try to fight him. Us. Temrash would hold him down, listen gleefully to his screams and mine, and finally, infesting him. As he placed the Yeerk in my kid brother's ear, he's tell me that he personally knew the Yeerk who would be controlling my brother, and it was one of his closest allies. That this Yeerk would break Jake even faster than I had been broken. But, I shouldn't worry—because he would ensure that he and this Yeerk friend of his would always share a feeding, and I would be able to see Jake crying in another cage.

It was only a matter of time before Temrash's fantasy haunted my dreams.

(You're safe, now, and Jake's safe. It never happened,) Liliss soothed, still hugging me tightly in our shared mental space. (I promise you, Tom. It never will.)

I took a deep breath, nodding my head. I was glad that I still had full control, even as Liliss continued to hug me. In the back of my mind, I recalled when Liliss had first held me like this, after explaining that Yeerks called it a "mental hug".

I'd been reluctant to let her. It was nearly a month before I finally agreed. When I finally trusted her not to hurt me.

It was almost like a ritual, now. After nightmares or flashbacks, it was the first way Liliss tried to comfort me. Because she knew it was what I needed, wanted, to calm me down.

At least, to start calming me down. On a bad night, it might take an hour or longer before I would be able to fall asleep.

Nightmares, as much like my Yeerk's gentle voice in my head, were still a regular companion to my healing mind.

I was always grateful that Liliss never took control of my body, beyond keeping me quiet at the very beginning of my coming out of a nightmare. After that, she always tried to help me-but on a mental level.

After several minutes of being held and reassured that Jake was safe and my other Yeerks were truly gone, I felt my breathing slow down, my heart rate resume its normal beating rate.

Even now, Liliss still held me in our shared mental space.

(Can you sleep, now, honey?) Liliss queried, and I managed a mental nod.

I wrapped the covers around me, once more. I focused on the sensations of the blankets around me, my pajamas and sheets soft against my skin. I let myself relax into the blankets, as Liliss, humming a little, still held my mind wrapped around hers. I was sure that my thoughts were still a mess, probably just noise. I tried not to focus on the dream as I closed my eyes, because doing that would send me into another panic attack, and it would be at least another hour before I would be able to fall asleep.

Still, I was anxious. Or, at least, wound up.

Liliss, of course, could see this.

(How can I help?) Liliss asked me. (Do you want me to talk to you? Music? A memory?)

These were the standard ways of calming me down, or even just helping me sleep. I thought hard for a minute, as though this was a question on a test. I enjoyed hearing Liliss' voice, but I didn't think it would help me, just now. It would feel too much like Temrash. Music was always relaxing-Liliss called them Yeerk lullabies, but they were nothing like human ones-but, no. I didn't think that would help. What I needed, I knew, was a good memory. Something vivid, from before I was infested, to try to block out the images that seemed to burn into my brain from Temrash.

Of course, memories were tricky. Even good ones could spring bad ones from my mind. Still. By now, Liliss knew me well enough to be able to locate safe ones.

Well, mostly safe.

(Memory, please,) I whispered.

(Okay.)

I felt her look through my mind, but it didn't feel intrusive. She stopped when she found a memory of me and Jake playing hide-and-seek with my dad. We must have been kids. I probably wasn't even ten. We'd hidden together, in my closet, in the large hamper basket where I kept my dirty clothes.

"He'll never find us!" Jake snickered, bumping against me.

"Shh!" I whispered back, but also giggling.

My dad must have heard us, because he was in my bedroom. I could hear him look under the bed, even under the covers of our unmade bed. Finally, he approached the closet. I heard the door open, and elbowed Jake to stay quiet.

"Hmm, no kids in here!" he announced, and I heard the closet door close.

I opened the hamper—only to find that he was still in the closet.

"Gotcha!" he called, picking me up, and then Jake, and tickling us. "I win this round!"

Afterwards, over cookies, Dad told us that he'd heard us laughing.

"It was a good place to hide," he admitted, ruffling my hair. "If you hadn't given yourselves away, I probably would still be looking."

Under the covers, I managed a smile. To relax, as the scenes unfolded before me.

Yeerks could play memories far more vividly than we could recall them. Temrash had shown me this all too well. But, thanks to Liliss, I could see the positive side of that.

(Thank you, Liliss,) I told her, shifting so I was laying on my side.

I didn't just mean for the memory.

(You're welcome, Tom,) she answered, giving me a mental smile.

Even now, my Yeerk was still holding me, and she knew I didn't want her to let go.

Not until I fell asleep again.

Maybe, Liliss didn't want to let go, either. We hadn't really talked about it, but I got the sense that helping me gave Liliss...something. Purpose, maybe. Whatever it was, I liked to think I wasn't the only one being helped by her healing me.

Which, as I felt myself completely relax and my mind finally settle down, with the nightmare already far away from my mind, I let myself hope that-maybe-my healing would come sooner, rather than later.

I took a few more deep breaths, to let myself relax, the way Liliss had taught me early on. I pulled the covers around me even tighter, wrapping myself in them like I was a caterpillar inside a warm and tightly spun cocoon.

(Sleep well, honey,) Liliss whispered.

As I began to fall back asleep, I felt safe in the knowledge that I could trust her, and that she would protect me, and heal me.

With Liliss, I felt completely safe.

I knew that she, not Temrash, would always be there when I woke up.

End

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from reading a review of "The Capture" by Adam and Ifi. One of them commented how much differently things might have gone if it had been a regular civilian Yeerk instead of Temrash.
> 
> With my love of all things Yeerk and Peace Movement--in case you couldn't already tell--my brain went into overdrive. How can a Yeerk survive in this situation? With the Animorphs still being fairly new to the war, their first reaction would be to kill any Yeerk who ends up in the head of one of their team, regardless of any actual threat to their survival and freedom.
> 
> Given Cassie's future friendship with Aftran and her moral code, it would have to be her that the Yeerk infested, as this would give the Yeerk the best chance of survival past three days. 
> 
> How does this get resolved? Keep reading, and find out!


End file.
